<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incredible by dorothymalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906254">Incredible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy'>dorothymalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deckerstar Letters [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, POV Lucifer, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Chloe sees Lucifer's letters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deckerstar Letters [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incredible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the morning after The Night, aka the best night of her whole life, and after all this light and playfulness, Chloe feels ready to face another day with her favourite (literal) Devil at  her side.</p><p>She feels well loved and free and a bit sore, and so, so happy.<br/>
Lucifer is the shower, (which tried his damnest to persuade to share, but she got out of it, by saying something about not disturbing his routine and all that.)</p><p>While Lucifer is not there to distract her with his devilish and devious ways, (no matter how entirely wicked they may be), she makes an incredible discovery in his  half opened, bedside drawer: some letters. The most surprising: they seem to be addressed to her.</p><p>Letting her curiosity take the best of her, she starts reading. And reads some more. She doesn't notice Lucifer entering the bedroom. She doesn't notice his eyes, on full deer-caught-in-headlights mode. She's too busy trying to read the words, his words, behind her tears. </p><p>It takes a minute, but the energy in the room has changed, and Chloe finally notices. When she sees Lucifer staring with panic, her first and foremost instinct is to sooth him.</p><p>"Lucifer, I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't snoop around, but I saw my name, and you called me darling, and I..."</p><p>"It's quite alright, Detective. I don't have any secrets from you, now. So, what do you think? Now that you know all there is?"</p><p>Lucifer closes his eyes, because he doesn't want to finally see her leave him. After that, he can gladly return to Hell.</p><p>Suddenly, he feels her hands on his face. He leans into them. He can't help himself, after all. Chloe. His Miracle. His words to Lilith back then, always haunting him.</p><p>"Lucifer, open your eyes, please." He will always obey her voice. He looks at her, her judgement somehow heavier than his Father's ever was. He waits for her to speak, so he can wallow in misery. Of course it wouldn't last. Of course. </p><p>"I think that I don't deserve you, Lucifer. Not at all, not on a thousand lifetimes. I thought that I knew how to love, but how can I ever hope to be equal, to a love like yours?"</p><p>By this point, she is full on crying, but she can still talk clearly.</p><p>He tries to interrupt, unsuccessfully. "Detective, that's preposterous! I..."</p><p>"You, you wonderful man. I am so lucky and proud, so honoured, that you, of all the thousands and thousands of people in all those eons, you chose to truly love me, Lucifer Morningstar. You chose me to tell the truth, to place your faith to, to protect me, to die and to live for me. I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing person such as you, but I promise, I will never take your love for granted. And I will always, unwaveringly, be by your side, as long as you'll have me."</p><p>He is speechless. He cannot properly process the feelings in his chest. </p><p>She leans on him, bringing their foreheads together. He can always be lost in her eyes, and he would die a happy man indeed.</p><p>"Lucifer, my love, I wouldn't change anything, not one second of my life, knowing that it would lead me to you."</p><p>There is only one question, still remaining unanswered, in Lucifer's mind.</p><p>"What about Uriel, Chloe?"</p><p>Chloe's eyes are full of tears, but she tries to convey with them all the love that she has for this incredible, messed up man.</p><p>"You are forgiven, Lucifer. Always and completely forgiven. You have given more than you took, so now, you are allowed to let the guilt go."</p><p>She doesn't manage to say another word, because the Devil is kissing the heart out of her, and she smiles in his kiss, knowing that it wouldn't go far. Just beside his heart, where it belongs, forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last of this series, unless 5b or 6 warrants it to have another go. Thank you so much for coming with me in this journey, your comments and kudos were my driving power, so thanks for that.</p><p>Also, I imagine that Lucifer, being the beauty queen we all love, does indeed take his sweet time to shower, especially in this one, given that Chloe awaits him on the other room.</p><p>Quote from Doctor Who (TV): You are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven. -Eleventh Doctor to River Song.</p><p>Quote inspired by My Name is Memory, Ann Brashares:<br/>“You gave more than you took, my love. We’re all square. You’re allowed to forget it now.”  -Lucy Broward to Daniel</p><p>Quote inspired by The Time Traveler's Wife (Movie Adaptation of the same name novel by Audrey Niffenegger):<br/>"I wouldn't change anything…I would not give up one second of our life together." Chaire Abshire- DeTamble to Henry DeTamble</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>